


Your Best Friend's Girlfriend

by Geist



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breast Fondling, Chair Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Hickeys, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesdom, Licking, Lingerie, Massage Wand, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm Torture, Pinching, Sex, Shibari, Spanking, Spreadeagled, Squirting, Strap-On, Table Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Yuri, breast bondage, lip biting, mild infidelity, rope harness, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your best friend with benefits is thoroughly claimed by another woman? Get talked into a three-way relationship by said woman, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Friend's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

The warehouse was grim and monolithic: an immense grey and rust-coloured slab of concrete and corrugated iron. It was ringed with small, high windows that had cracked with sheer age. Various outbuildings, sheds, cabins and lean-tos clustered around it as though they’d been scattered there at random. The place had an air of industry stilled, or perhaps industry that never was.

It was, Annie supposed, one of those places that the Court had grown, used (or not) and then discarded. For all she knew, she and Paz were using it for its intended purpose. As a secret rendezvous, it worked perfectly. No tick-tock birds, no prying eyes or listening ears, though she did wonder why Paz had chosen somewhere so very far from anywhere else. Surely there were places closer to the dorms that allowed for discrete conversations and would have spared her her aching feet?

Annie had to walk almost all the way round the building before she found its single entrance. She pushed open the door and stepped through.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust. Once they did, what she saw wasn’t really worth the effort. A meagre collection of metal folding chairs sat in broken concentric circles around a desk that leaned crazily to the side, one leg snapped and hanging by splinters. Further back, sturdy wooden tables bore scratches, dents and the odd acid burn. Workbenches, Annie supposed, for whatever had been taught here. The rest of the space looked as though it had never been used, and was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Sunlight streamed in from above in individual rays, dimmed and yellowed by the windows. It was almost pretty, if you ignored the fact that most of the debris breaking the light into those mote-filled beams was pigeon droppings. Regardless, after a few more seconds Annie was able to penetrate the gloom, enough to see Paz sitting on one of the workbenches. She was idly swinging her legs, with a look that could have been boredom on her face, as though a clandestine meeting in an abandoned warehouse was the most routine and humdrum thing in the world.

"Hello, Paz," Annie said.

“Hi, Annie," Paz replied. She gave her a smile, which Annie took as a good sign. She still wasn't quite sure where she stood with Paz. There had been the incident where she‘d run away in shock when she'd seen her kissing Kat, after all. It wasn't exactly an act calculated to get on her good side. With some trepidation, she moved closer the to hear what Paz had to say.

"I guess you want to know why I dragged you all the way out here." Paz slipped off the workbench, her shoes alighting on the dusty floor with a muffled click. “I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be overheard."

"I assume it's about Kat. Paz, I want you to know that I have absolutely no problem with you being her..."

"Girlfriend," Paz said, unequivocally. "I know. I love her, and she loves me. And she knows you wouldn't stand in the may of that. But-" she let the word hang in the air for a moment "-she loves you too."

"What? No, really, we're just friends."

Paz waved an impatient hand. “I know that, too. The way she loves you is different from how she loves me. But it’s love, all the same. And you're not just friends, are you? You're very, very good friends."

Annie's stomach knotted. Whether out of fear, or guilt, or excitement, she couldn't tell. "She told you, didn't she?"

Paz nodded. "Don't blame her. I got it out of her.”

“I didn't mean for her to keep it secret forever. I just didn't expect, well, you."

Paz chuckled, saying : "I don't think she did either. But wow, Annie, the things you did with my sweet little Kat! Licking her in the shower, having her finger you in every broom cupboard you could find - so naughty! And you helping her with that potion she made, the one that gave her a pene. Sorprendente! I'm going to have to try that."

Annie's cheeks burned: a physical reflection of the metaphysical fire that lurked within her. Hearing Paz repeat all her exploits with Kat made them sound so lurid. She stared at the ground, not sure what to say.

Paz's voice jerked her attention back. "Annie, will you miss fooling around with Kat now she's with me?"

"Um. Yes. A great deal, actually. But it's like you said. I wouldn't stand between the two of you.“

"What if you didn't have to?"

Annie stared. "Pardon?"

"I'm willing to share. Myself, Kat, and you."

Annie frowned. "l...could do that. Possibly. But what's Kat's opinion? And what do you get out of it?"

"Kat doesn't know yet," Paz admitted. "But she will, and I know she'll agree when she does. I can tell she won't be happy if she can't keep playing with you. You've shared so much together." She paused, and a sly grin appeared on her face. "And as for me, well, it sounds fun, doesn't it? Having a lover and a friend to cuddle up with? And do other things with.”

"I suppose. If you enjoy that sort of thing.”

“C'mon, I know you're not always this serious," Paz said with a giggle. "How about it? Are you in?"

The decisions teetered in Annie's mind. The desire to keep on being intimate with her friend, versus the risk of embroiling herself in something that could be very messy and traumatic if they got it wrong. She was silent for a while. At last, she chose.

"Okay,” she said. "I accept. Thank you, Paz."

"Bien!" Pas held out her hand, and Annie stepped forward to shake it. It was soft and warm, but Paz's grip was surprisingly strong. And she didn't let go once they were done.

"So, should we go and tell Kat?"

"Mmm, soon, soon. There's something I want to make sure of first." Paz took hold of Annie's other hand, running her thumb over her palm.

"If this isn't to be a horrible mistake, I need to know that we‘re, um, compatible."

"Compatible?"

"Yes. Annie, do you like me?"

Annie looked Paz in the eyes. They were big and brown: puppy-dog eyes, really. The rest of her face was just as pretty, from her smooth, tanned skin, to the delicate smile resting upon her lips. There was wickedness behind that gentle expression. A very enticing sort of wickedness.

"Yes," she said. "I do like you, Paz. The same way I like Kat, I think."

"Good," Paz said, her smile growing naughtier with every word Annie said. "And me, well, ever since I realised I liked girls, it's been hard not to look at you." She let go of Annie's hands, and touched a finger to her olive-painted lips. "Always so sophisticated with your makeup. And you have such beautiful hair."

Annie preened, despite herself. "It's just how I usually have it," she said.

"Exactly." Paz returned her hands to Annie’s. "So," she said, "do you went to know what it’s like to be with a girl other than Kat?"

"Should we really-“

"Did you think I brought us all the way out here just so we could talk? No. It's not so romantic, but it is private."

Annie considered it. If she was honest with herself, Paz‘ reminders of what she'd done with Kat, and her intimations of what they might yet do had left her with a certain tingle. Paz herself was by no means a turnoff, either.

“Alright,” Annie said. "l will. But we must tell Kat as soon as possible. I don't want her to think that you - that either of us are cheating on her."

"Agreed," said Paz, "and now..." She slid her hands up Annie's arms, rested then on her shoulders and drew her in for a kiss.

A slight gasp escaped Annie as Paz‘ lips approached her, and Paz darted in. Her tongue slipped into Annie's mouth, their lips sealed. Annie's eyes opened wide, but as she leaned into Paz’ embrace, she let them slowly slide shut, and wrapped her arms around Paz’ back.

Kissing Paz, holding her, was an entirely different experience from doing so with Kat. Paz was as soft and supple as Kat was sparse and wiry, and her breasts squashed against Annie's in a way that Kat's much smaller boobs couldn't possibly. And Paz‘ lips were sweet with flavoured gloss, something Kat would never bothered with. Her tongue moved in a different way too, more forceful, more insistent. It was as if she was challenging Annie, or taking her measure.

They broke apart, a gossamer thread of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Mmm," Paz murmured, licking her lips. "You and Kat must have practised a lot."

"You don't seem to have wasted your time with her either,“ Annie said.

"Haha, you could say that."

Paz moved back in. Their clinch was shorter this time. While their tongues danced, Paz slipped the straps of Annie's tank top off her shoulders, and Annie shrugged her arms out of them. Her top slipped down her chest, and Paz dipped her hand beneath its neckline. Annie squeaked at Paz‘ brazenness, but Paz held her close and stroked her hair as she explored the contours of her bust. Annie had to admit that her gentle touch, transmitted through her bra, felt very good. 

When next they parted, Paz took a step back, winked at Annie and started to unbutton her blouse. She unveiled herself fastening by fastening, and Annie found that, despite their kiss, her mouth had gone very dry.

Paz exposed inch after inch of her tawny skin until she reached the last button and wriggled her arms out of her sleeves. Holding her blouse away from her before she dropped it, she gave Annie ample opportunity to ogle her. Her stomach was smooth and svelte, and her breasts were large enough that a gentle valley ran between them. Her bra was plain white, serviceable, and Annie felt mildly superior in her black lingerie.

Coyly, Paz turned and reach up behind herself, unsnapping her bra and peeling it off. When she turned back, her dark brown nipples were erect, and Annie felt her own stiffening at the sight of them. Not wishing to be outdone, she whipped off her top and unfastened her own bra.

"Oh, nice," Paz said. She reached out and cupped Annie's tits, and Annie gasped as she circled her thumbs around her nipples. "I bet Kat loves playing with these."

"Sh-she did," Annie said.

“Does,” Paz corrected.

Annie leaned forward, pressing more of her bust into Paz‘ hands. "It looks like you do too," she said. Paz sunk her fingers deeper into Annie's flesh, and Annie bit down on her lip.

"How about you get rid of this?” To Annie’s disappointment, Paz let go of her breasts and tugged at her skirt. Eager to get back to the action, Annie complied, dropping and stepping out of it.

"And these..." Ever so lightly, Paz ran her finger up the crotch of Annie's panties, and Annie had to stifle a yelp. “Hmm.“ Paz scrutinised her finger. “Someone's already a little excited."

Annie went bright red, but fumbled with her waistband all the same. "That's it," said Paz, "don't be shy." While Annie was occupied, she kicked off her shoes and rolled down her socks, heedless of the dusty floor. Her jeans followed, but not her panties. Annie, who'd taken everything off and straightened up, suddenly felt at a disadvantage.

"You're so pretty, Annie," said Paz, stepping forward again and stroking Annie's flank.

"Thank you," Annie said. "You’re very beautiful too, Paz."

"I was wondering...Kat tells me she's tied you up before. For fun."

What hadn't Kat told Paz? "Yes, once. Just my hands, with her tie. I tried it with her, too.”

"Did you enjoy it?"

Annie shrugged. "I suppose so. It was interesting, not being able to touch her when I wanted, or guide her."

“Kat really enjoyed it, you know. She must have had it on her mind, ‘cos she asked me to do it. So I did, and I learned a few things. Annie, would you like me to tie you up?"

Her last sentence was spoken in a hypnotic purr, and Annie almost opened her mouth to say yes before she even processed what Pas had said. Even then, she still leaned towards a yes. The idea of being bound, helpless, at Paz‘s mercy sparked something in her. There was that tingle again. As subtly as she could, she squeezed her legs shut.

"Okay," she said, her voice croaky.

"Bien!" Pas said. "I hoped you would. So I brought along-“ She went back to the table she'd been sitting on, reached under it and dragged out a bag. From that she took "-this!“ She finished, and held up a coil of rope.

"Rope? Wouldn't that be a bit uncomfortable?"

"Don't worry, it's nice and soft." Pas brought it over to Annie for her to feel. "See." 

Annie ran her fingers over it, and found it smooth, soft and supple. "Oh, yes. That should be fine."

"Mmhmm. Now, turn around.”

Annie did so, realising how much command Paz had over her. Paz had told her to come to the warehouse, and she had. Paz told her to undress, and she had. Paz told her she was going to be tied up, and she blithely accepted it. There was something in the way she spoke, stood, moved. Something confident. Something comforting.

And Paz pressed up behind her, looping the rope around her neck, not too tight, but tight enough that Annie knew it was there. From there she worked her way down, knotting, hitching, adjusting.

“Breathe out," she said, and when Annie did Paz finished binding up her chest. Ropes ran between, over and under her breasts, joined in a knot behind her. When Paz said she could breathe again, Annie felt them bite gently into her skin, another constricting reminder of their presence. Paz continued to weaving an intricate web over Annie's stomach, terminating in a tight belt around her waist.

"Now give me your hands," Paz said. She took hold of Annie's arms, pulled them behind her back and bound them together, lashing them to the rope that ran down the centre of the harness.

"There. How do you feel? Comfortable?"

Annie shifted, testing the strength of the ropes. "Yes..," she said, "but...odd."

"I think I know what ‘odd’ means." Paz stuck her hand between Annie's legs. Annie gasped, and jumped up onto her tiptoes. Paz dragged her fingers down Annie's slit, parting her lips, and Annie felt her juices trickle out of her, over her mound, down her legs.

"Oh yes,“ Paz said. “Very odd." She curled her fingers under one of Annie's ropes and put her other hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's have some fun."

Paz guided Annie over to the wall and pushed her against it, forcing her to turn her head and rest her cheek against the concrete. It was deliciously cool against her burning skin.

“And by the way," Paz said, "your safeword is, hmm...vermello, like your hair." She stroked Annie's locks with the back of her hand, and gave them a light tug. "What do you say if you want me to stop?"

"Vermello," Annie said.

"Good, And now…”

Paz started slow, touching Annie all over with the most feathery of fingertips. She explored Annie's limbs, her stomach, her hips, her bum. She teased her nipples into even more prominent erection, gradually increasing the pressure, tracing circles that spiralled in on Annie's areolae. As Annie murmured in increasing pleasure, Paz sunk her fingers into her titflesh, squeezing, massaging, then proved she was in control by giving her nipples a cruel pinch.

Annie yelped, and felt Paz's teeth at her ear. "Behave, pet," Paz whispered, "or I can do worse than that." A thrilling shiver ran down Annie's spine.

Paz headed down again, the points of her nails against Annie's skin. She went over the ropes around her stomach, behind her back, across her buttocks, and beneath her once more. There she started to rub, just Annie’s lips at first, spreading them ever wider and collecting her dew on her palm and her fingers. Annie's breathing grew heavy. When she was near-panting Paz homed in on her hooded clit, approaching but never touching it, closing in with every pass until there was an infinitesimal sliver of air between it and her fingers. Annie crooned, rolling her hips against Paz's hand. Paz kissed her shoulder, then gave her a warning nip with her teeth.

Drawing back, Paz plunged her index and middle finger into Annie's hole, sliding them all the way in up to their knuckles. Annie moaned out loud, writing in her ropes, hands straining, her own fingers flexing. She clenched down on those intruders, feeling Paz wriggling them, twisting and turning. Nothing she could do could stop them; they went where they pleased, mapping out her every fold and undulation until at last Paz found her sweet spot. She pressed down, and for the second time that day Annie felt her fire rise in her. This time it was a fireball, a dull ‘whoomph' like a hydrogen explosion. It blazed through her, threatening to ignite every part of her, but then Paz stroked her stomach and the flames guttered back to embers. 

There was something in Paz‘ touch that kept her inner inferno smothered. Paz kept on fingerfucking Annie, flicking her digits in and out, even reaching up with her thumb to tease her arsehole. Annie went as rigid as a board when Paz threatened to penetrate that part of her, and Paz chuckled, relenting with a massage that was as pleasurable as it was novel. With her free hand, Paz reached round and played with Annie's jewel, in earnest this time, beginning by gliding its hood hack and forth, careful not to touch its exposed, super-sensitive parts until Annie was good and ready. At the same time she upped the pace of her thrusts and added a third finger to the ones in Annie's snatch, making Annie cry out at that lovely stretched, full sensation deep inside her. Paz pushed down hard on her clitoris, and Annie squealed, hurtling towards her climax.

And Paz took her hand away, withdrew all but one finger from Annie's pussy. Annie's arousal died, falling back to a low and utterly frustrating baseline.

"Paaaaz," she said, her voice a whine. Anger flared in her, at both her humiliation and her denial, Paz stroked her cheek and said:

“Shhh. Just a little longer.“

Just as she promised, it was only a little longer both Annie approached her peak, and only a little longer after that before Paz brought her down again.

"Please..."

“A bit more. You can do it."

Ascension to teetering edge to denial, ascension, edge, denial, over and over until Annie was sobbing with release. Even when she intentionally tried to call on her powers, to burn through the ropes and give herself what Paz would not, Paz‘s touch stilled her fire, keeping it lurking resentfully within her.

"How...?" she asked. "How are you..."

"I understand animals," Paz said. "No one is more an animal than when they're desperate."

Annie, if she'd seen herself begging, shrieking and whimpering as Paz’ endless torment stripped away her will, would've had to agree. Finally Paz said to her:

"Okay, this time, you come when l say. Understand?"

"Yesssssl"

Annie screamed as Paz forced her onwards. She swirled her fingers inside Annie's pussy, flicking her poor abused clit back and forth. Putting her mouth on Annie's neck, she kissed, nibbled and sucked, the last drawing Annie's skin so hard against her teeth that Annie knew she'd have a dark and difficult to explain bruise there the next day. Her orgasm, banished as her so long, returned in full force.

"Please!" she begged, struggling against Paz, trembling at the knees.

"Not yet," Paz said.

Her stomach clenched, the tremors spread throughout her body. Her hands were clenched into fists so tight that her nails cut crescents into her palms.

"Paz, I can't-!"

"Hold on," Paz said.

Annie's mind went foggy; her moans sounded as they were coming from far away. Every one of her muscles had knotted itself into quivering immobility. Her clit was painfully hard. She didn't even know why she was resisting. What could Paz do to her if she disobeyed?

"Please Paz, please let me cum!"

"A little long-"

Annie came, frantically, shamefully, the force of her embarrassment at not being able to carry out Paz‘ command shocking her. A wave of bliss swept her; she felt her walls spasm and a flood escape her pussy. Biting down hard on her lips, she desperately sought to suppress her scream in a futile bid to fool Paz.

Paz' voice insinuated itself into her ear, subtle as silk, sharp as as a stilleto, "You just came, didn't you?"

"No," Annie said, realising the foolishness of the lie even as she told it.

"My hand says you did," said Paz, and held up her juice-soaked palm. She wiped it on Annie's cheek, and dried the rest in her hair. Then, as quick as a thought, she brought it swishing down to inflict two smart slaps, one on both of Annie's buttocks. Annie yelped, and tried to twist out of the way, but Paz caught her, slammed her against the wall and laid down a series of smacks, over and over until Annie's arse stung and she was sobbing for her to stop. Not once did she consider using her safeword. There was a perverse sort of pride in taking what Paz dished out.

"You slut," Paz said, with a hiss. "Wait right here." She shoved Annie against the wall once more, and Annie sensed her move away.

Annie stood there, wishing she could rub her sore bum, and listened to the sound of something being dragged towards her. When it stopped she heard:

"Turn around."

She did, and saw Paz standing next to one of the steel folding chairs.

"Come here," she said.

With some trepidation, Annie hobbled towards her, her legs still wobbly. 

"Sit," Paz said, once she was next to the chair. "Not like usual. Back to front." Annie didn't even dare give her a quizzical look.

She sat, and the seat's cool metal was a relief to her bruises, but she was forced into an undignified, splay-legged position. Paz would be able to see everything through the bars that held up the back rest. As if that wasn't enough, Paz went back to her bag and pulled out more coils of rope, which she used to secure Annie's ankles to the chairs legs. She wrapped another loop around Annie's midriff and tied her to the backrest, squashing her breasts against it. This time, the coldness of it made Annie shiver.

"Since you like to cum so much," Paz said, back to her usual cheery self, all trace of her ‘cruel mistress’ tone gone, "you can play with this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a long plastic object with a bulbous, rounded head.

"A massager?" Annie asked.

“That’s right. And I had Kat do some things to it, so now it’s just as powerful as if it was plugged in.”

Paz stepped behind Annie, and Annie heard the flick of a switch and a rumbling whirr. A second later, Paz swept Annie’s hair to the side and pressed the massager to her back. Annie murmured; the vibrations buzzed deep into her muscles and undid some of the stress that being spanked and tormented had put in. Paz dragged the wand down her spine, stopping at the base and holding it there for a moment. She took it away, and the next thing Annie felt was a cruel pinch on her bottom. 

“Oww!” She screeched and leapt up, as much as her bonds would allow. Paz shoved the massager beneath her, and when she came back down it ground against her loins. 

“That hurt,” she said, shooting a dirty look at Paz when she moved back into view. 

“Sure,” Paz replied, “but how’s the massage now?”

Annie shifted, letting the wand touch different parts of her. “It’s - oh! Oh goodness!”

Paz reached over and turned the power to full. The wand rattled against the chair, and Annie moaned, loud and high. 

“Now you can cum all you like. But-” Paz stripped off her panties and stepped out of them. Her proud, pouty nether lips were parted, and her pubes were dewy with her juices. “-you have to make yourself useful.”

Annie nodded, lust already clouding her senses. Paz curled her lip, grabbed the back of Annie’s head and, tangling her fingers in her hair, thrust her crotch against her mouth. Annie opened wide, stuck out her tongue and tasted her. 

Immersing herself in Paz’ slickness and swelter, Annie humped the massager, groaning around her mouthful of pussy. She remembered to lick before Paz reminded her, and drove her tongue deep into Paz’ hole, swirling it around until a cascade of juices rolled down her chin. Paz panted and tightened her grip on Annie’s head, nearly smothering her with her muff. Annie responded by glomming onto Paz’ clit and sucking until Paz was crying out, bent over Annie’s head and practically fucking her face. 

So absorbed was she by the scent and sensation of Paz’ quim, Annie barely noticed her orgasm creeping up on her. It seized her without warning, and she convulsed, squealing into the flesh occupying her mouth. Her frantic licking in its aftermath set Paz off too, and she screamed just as wantonly as Annie.

Paz pulled away once her moment had passed, patting Annie’s head and stroking her hair. However, she made no move to take away the massager, and Annie spent an uncomfortable couple of minutes sitting on it, levering herself up as far away from its ceaseless stimulation as she could could get while she recovered from her pleasure. As soon as she was ready, though, she dropped back down and prepared to ride it straight to her next climax. Paz made her pussy available again, and Annie dived back in. 

“Aaaah.” Paz sighed, leaning over her again. “Oh, Annie, you really know what you’re doing.”

“Oo tafte nife,” Annie mumbled back. Paz giggled. 

"Kat says the same," she said,"but she tastes delicious too, doesn't she? I bet you can't wait to be back between her legs, breathing her in, licking her like you're - hah - like you're licking me."

“Mmmmm!"

That particularly fantasy carried Annie all the way through to her next orgasm. She revelled in it, as she had the others, though she had to hold herself off the massager for longer this time. Her juices puddled around the wand’s bulb, and as it overflowed the edge of the chair an insistent drip-drip-drip started to echo throughout the room.

Paz was in no hurry to climax, exhorting Annie to lazy laps and gentle mouthings. On the other hand, she seemed quite keen for Annie to cum, and whispered sordid things to her, or reached down and pinched her nipples, speeding her towards her finish. Annie’s next one was pleasurable, but came with an odd hollow ache, and sitting on the massager in its aftermath produced a nails-on-chalkboard sensation inside her. She had to hold herself up until her legs were aching and trembling before it subsided and she could sink back down onto the wand. She leaned against the chair’s backrest and squeezed her legs against its metal ones.

“Can I take a break?” she asked, even though she wasn’t quite willing to give up the wand’s vibrations. It was already grinding another slow orgasm out of her, one that felt even harsher and more jarring than the last. 

Paz merely smiled. “But Annie,” she said, batting her eyelashes, the very picture of naivety, “I thought you liked to cum.” She tapped Annie on the head, directed her back to her pussy. “Keep licking.”

Annie welcomed the distraction, and slobbered frantically at Paz' cunt as she rocked from her heels to her toes, this time trying to find a position that reduced the amount of flesh the vibrator touched, rather than increasing it. She could hold herself up, but her legs screamed at her for it, and the amount of time she could do it for grew less and less. Paz came, squirting into Annie's mouth, moaning and pressing down on her shoulders, forcing her, whether inadvertently or otherwise back onto the wand. With that added pressure, and in sympathy with Paz, Annie came too, a sickly, cloying pleasure gripping her. Paz didn't let her rise this time, and Annie was reduced to thrashing against her ropework, sobbing to be let off.

"Paaazl" she squealed. "Please! Turn it off!"

"Turn what off, Annie?"

"Turn the wand off!"

"Hmm." Paz stepped back, watching her captive squirm. "I don't know. Have you learnt your lesson about obeying me?"

"Yes!”

“When I tell you not to cum, what happens?"

“I won't! I promise!"

"Good," said Paz, and she reached around Annie and flicked the massager off. Annie sighed in relief, and hunkered down against the metal of the chair when Paz pulled the wand out from under her. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world to sit, but it wasn't vibrating either, and that was the main thing. Still, as her overheated, overstimulated pussy cooled down, she almost missed the vibrations.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily," Paz said. "What do you say?"

“Thank you,“ Annie said.

“Haha! Look at you." If Annie could've, she'd have seen a sweaty, lank-haired mess, her cunt almost as ruddy as her pubes, which were slicked flat to her skin. She licked her lips, tasting Paz on them, and knew that the rest of her chin must be soaked in her nectar.

"You look like a real slut," Paz continued. “You want to be a slut for me and my Kat, don't you?"

"Yes." Annie didn't hesitate a second in saying it.

"Then prove you can handle it. I have one more surprise for you."

Paz turned, and taking the massager back to the bag, made a great show of bending over, wiping it clean, stowing it away and searching for something else. Whatever it was, she kept it hidden, and strode back to Annie.

"Over here," she said, and released her from the chair, draping her ropes over her arm. She grabbed Annie by her harness‘ collar and dragged her over to a workbench. Taking hold of Annie arms, she unpicked the rope around her wrists. Annie shrugged gratefully once they fell away, swinging them to and fro to work out the aches.

"Now, lie back," said Paz, waving at the bench. "Your bum here, so your legs are over the side, si?"

When Annie was in position, Paz tied her ankles to the workbench’s legs, leaving her spread wide open, vulnerable and helpless. She skirted around to the other side of the bench, put individual loops around Annie's wrists and used longer pieces of ropes to lash them to the bench. Annie tried to move, and found she could barely wriggle in any direction before her bonds pulled taut. Experimentally, without any real intent of escape, she tried to summon her fire. Nothing. The climaxes Pas had forced upon her had burnt all her fuel to cinders. She would stay spreadeagled until Paz said otherwise.

"Don't you look cute." Paz stood to one side and ran the back of her hand over Annie's collarbone, down her flank and left it resting at the top of her hip. "l bet you want to know what that surprise is, don't you?"

Annie nodded, trying not to bash the back of her head on the table.

Paz smiled and ducked beneath the bench. Annie heard her rummaging around in her bag. She reemerged next to Annie's legs and held something up. Craning her neck, Annie looked at what she was holding.

It was big. It was phallic. It was a solid, shiny black and hung from an assembly of equally black leather strap and gleaming steel buckles.

“I bet it's not quite as good as Kat's cock potion,“ Paz said, brandishing the strap-on. "But it‘s good practice." She pressed the dildo's tip to Annie’s mound, and Annie's breath hitched. She groaned as Paz dragged it down her slippery lips, and tried to thrust against it. Her walls clenched and rippled, as if already anticipating that smooth shaft gliding its way into her.

"I'm gonna fuck you with this," Paz said. "I'm gonna make you mine, just like Kat is. You want that, don't you?"

"Yes," Annie said, croaking. Her throat was utterly dry. "Do it, please fuck me."

Paz smiled. She pressed her end of the dildo to her crotch. Annie saw a thick bulb there, and a ridged nub of plastic obviously designed to press against a clit. Paz pushed the bulb inside herself, gasping as it filled her and the stimulator snuggled up against her clit. She fastened the straps around her legs, cinched them tight and buckled them in place. Stepping between Annie's knees, her ersatz cock bobbed, thick and menacing. She grabbed it and slapped it down against Annie‘s pussy, drawing a squeal from her, and used the tip to spread her petals. She positioned it at Annie's entrance, making sure she was exactly on target. And then, she thrust.

Annie screamed in pure delight. Paz‘ plastic prick bore its way into her, stretching muscles and membranes until they throbbed with a deep, satisfying ache. Her outer parts might still have been over-sensitive, but her insides were raring to go. Paz pulled back, and Annie whimpered at its absence. She thrust again, fell on Annie, and pounded until she was breathless, her mouth hanging open. She locked gazes with Annie, eyes sparkling, and descended on her, shoving her tongue into her mouth as forcefully as she shoved her cock into her cunt.

Annie sucked and smacked and licked, tasting Paz, feeding off her power, her energy. Her arms flexed helplessly; she was desperate to wrap them around her, pull her close and feel the sweat mingle and their skin rub together. Paz, perhaps sensing this, laid herself flat against Annie, hunkering down so low that Annie, if she twisted just right, could see her arse rising and falling as she hammered her toy home.

"Yes!" Annie said, amazed at the near-hysterical passion in her voice. "God, Paz, keep going."

In response, Paz bit down on Annie’s lip and brought up her hand, claw-like, to grab Annie's breast and squeeze, sinking her nails into yielding flesh. Annie yowled through clenched teeth, not daring to open her mouth. Paz let go of her lip, leaving a smear of blood, and reared up, looming over her.

"Tell me who you belong to," she said, punctuating her words with hard, heavy thrusts of her strap-on. "Tell me, and I'll fuck you as hard as you want."

"You!" There was a mania in Annie now, a wild and dangerous need. "I belong to you!"

Paz smirked, and slammed her hands down either side of Annie. "Verrrry good, Antimony. Here's your reward."

The hammer-blow force of her thrusts set the workbench creaking and Annie wailing. She couldn‘t have guessed that slender little Paz had such strength in her; the power of her hips slamming into Annie's was such that it was almost painful, and yet she didn't want her to stop for a second. The dildo pistoned back and forth inside her, swilling her fluids, her walls clinging hopelessly to its obsidian surface. Pleasure bubbled in her deepest depths, brewing with the hope and humiliation, the exhaustion and ecstasy, everything Paz had said and done to her. She came uncontrollably, teeth grit, body arching against her ropes, cunt spasming so powerfully that her wetness was forced out around the bulk of the dildo. She fell back panting.

Paz, seeing Annie's orgasm, abandoned all pretense of restraint and pounded her way to her own peak, the bulb lodged inside her and the nub of plastic pressed up against her jewel forcing her into a screaming paroxysm that rivalled Annie's. With a long, drawn out "haaah," she withdrew the strap-on and let it hang, dripping. She stooped over Annie, triumphal, utterly dominant, and gazed down at her. Annie, through half-hooded eyelids, stared back. There was nothing either of them could say. And so Paz dropped down and gave Annie a long, sloppy, tired, but above all, loving kiss.

Later, when Annie had been untied, Paz had wiped down her strapon and stowed it with the rest of her paraphernalia in her bag, and the two of them were gathering up their clothes, Annie found something to say.

"So. I suppose we must tell Kat about this now."

"Soon," Paz said, pulling on her panties. "But wait just a little while. If have an idea about how we can break it to her.“

"You're certain she's going to be okay? I couldn't bear it if - if we hurt her."

"She will. I promise. At least, nothing I can't smooth out."

Annie nodded, and paused in the act of fastening a button. "Still," she said, “it was worth it. You've shown me a lot of new things, Paz."

"Don’t forget," Paz said, and Annie jumped, Paz's voice unexpectedly close behind her, "you belong to me now, Antimony Carver" She enfolded Annie in her arms and leaned over Annie's shoulder to kiss one of the hickeys she'd inflicted earlier.

"I won't," she said, and giggled.

“What are you laughing at?"

“Do I call you mistress, or something like that?"

"Just Paz for now, same as always." Paz nibbled Annie‘s ear. "Maybe mistress can come later."

Annie couldn't deny that the idea was an interesting one.

They finished dressing, and stood together by the door. "You go first," Paz said, holding it for Annie. Then I'll follow. It's less suspicious.”

"You planned this out."

“Of course. I didn't want to ruin any surprises. For you or Kat. Now go on. I will see you very soon."

Annie stepped out, and Paz shut the door behind her. Giddy, bruised and a little uncertain, but also deeply satisfied, she started out on the route back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to kinky-no-kyoukai.tumblr.com for commissioning this one! Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for story updates and more.


End file.
